0-Week-Old Distance Arrange
0-Week-Old Distance Arrange (aka Haruka arrange) is a remix of 0-Week-Old sung by Haruka Bokerdole. The lyrics were released the 27th of February 2016, but the release date isn't still set. The instrumental was released on 6th of April 2016. It is written by Hanako Inoue. Hanako's remix plans I DID ITTTTT Enjoy the instrumental ^^ Lyrics Short ver. Romaji= Getsuyōbi anata o mamotte Anata no shiki wa jūbundesu Osoroshī sekai ni sunde imasu Mokuyōbi, uragi~tsu Kin'yōbi, yurushimasu Doyō wa nemuru Kurikaesareru weekend Naze egao nodesu ka? Hibi wa itsumo marude kawaranai de tada soko ni aru hikari Watashi wa sekai o kaetaidesu Mirai o mitsumemasu Sore wa watashi no saisho no negai Watashi ga mada takameru kodō koto ni todomaru Imi wo mitsuke soshite kakumei ga hiraku Tanjō no hi kinenbi shukufuku no hi meguru wa Watashi wa tsudzukeru riyūdesu monogatari wo Aidoru… No chikara wa Ongaku o tsutaeru tame ni Nazo hirogaru inochi no story Watashi, anata , min’na no shiawase no tame ni ikimasu Watashi wa ima, hōrudo, subete wa kimi no te aru |-| English= On Monday I observe you Your expression is enough We live in an horrible world Thursday I’m betrayed Friday, I forgive And come Saturday, I sleep again Another weekend comes around again; why do you smile? The days never seem to change at all. But elsewhere lies a certain light... I want to change the world, gaze at the future It’s my first wish I can still raise even higher until my heartbeat itself ceases Find your own significance and then your revolution will begin Birthdays, anniversaries, days of blessing all pass me by a week at a time. This is why I keep going, it’s the story Idols… Their strength is to convey with music Mysteries spread out across the story of life. I live for your, everyone’s happiness All I hold now is your hand. Full ver. Romaji= Getsuyōbi anata o mamotte Anata no shiki wa jūbundesu Osoroshī sekai ni sunde imasu Mokuyōbi, uragi~tsu Kin'yōbi, yurushimasu Doyō wa nemuru Kurikaesareru weekend Naze egao nodesu ka? Hibi wa itsumo marude kawaranai de tada soko ni aru hikari Watashi wa sekai o kaetaidesu Mirai o mitsumemasu Sore wa watashi no saisho no negai Watashi ga mada takameru kodō koto ni todomaru Imi wo mitsuke soshite kakumei ga hiraku Eien no yoru wa, sekaidearu Watashi ni waratte Baby Little Marionette Jōnetsu ni afureru Fukanzensei to no kanpekina Watashi wa,-ji no suteppu o torimasu Soshite kesshite akiramemasen Aidoru… No chikara wa Ongaku o tsutaeru tame ni Nazo hirogaru inochi no story Watashi, anata , min’na no shiawase no tame ni ikimasu Watashi wa ima, hōrudo, subete wa kimi no te aru Dare mo ga mina dare ka ni daikirai Watashi wa mina o aishite kimi mo egao Tanjō no hi kinenbi shukufuku no hi meguru wa Watashi wa tsudzukeru riyūdesu monogatari wo Watashi wa sekai o kaetaidesu Mirai o mitsumemasu Sore wa watashi no saisho no negai Watashi ga mada takameru kodō koto ni todomaru Imi wo mitsuke soshite kakumei ga hiraku |-| English= On Monday I observe you Your expression is enough We live in an horrible world Thursday I’m betrayed Friday, I forgive And come Saturday, I sleep again Another weekend comes around again; why do you smile? The days never seem to change at all. But elsewhere lies a certain light... I want to change the world, gaze at the future It’s my first wish I can still raise even higher until my heartbeat itself ceases Find your own significance and then your revolution will begin Eternal night is in this world, laughing at me Baby Little Marionette Overflowing with passion, perfect with imperfection I take the next step and don’t give up Idols… Their strength is to convey with music Mysteries spread out across the story of life. I live for your, everyone’s happiness All I hold now is your hand. I am hated by anyone and everyone, But I love everyone, you too, smile Birthdays, anniversaries, days of blessing all pass me by a week at a time. This is why I keep going, it’s the story I want to change the world, gaze at the future It’s my first wish I can still raise even higher until my heartbeat itself ceases Find your own significance and then your revolution will begin Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Haruka's songs Category:Horizon Awakened Category:Remixed Songs Category:Season 3 Category:S3 Shoes Collection Category:S3 Bottoms Collection Category:S3 Tops Collection Category:S3 Accessory Collection Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Single Category:Songs